Balitang Bisdak
Balitang Bisdak is a Philippine television newscast show broadcast by GMA 7 Cebu. It premiered on October 4, 1999 and airs worldwide on GMA News TV International. Overview Presented from the studios of GMA TV Cebu, it provides news and features around Cebu City and province of the same name and the rest of Central Visayas including Negros Oriental (including Dumaguete City), Bohol, and Siquijor; as well as the Cebuano-speaking areas of Eastern Visayas (including Southern Leyte and Leyte), through the station's news teams and stringers across the two regions. The newscast airs every Weekdays from 5:15 PM to 5:45 PM on GMA TV-7 Cebu and via satellite on relay stations GMA TV-10 Tacloban, GMA TV-11 Bohol and GMA TV-12 Ormoc. It is also aired on a slightly-delayed basis over radio station DYSS 999 AM at 6:00 PM. History The newscast was first aired on Channel 7 in Cebu on October 4, 1999, two years after Bobby Nalzaro left Bombo Radyo Cebu in 1997 and transfers to GMA Cebu to be a regional news anchor and became a solo anchor of the newscast until 2005 when Cecille Quibod-Castro became anchor with Nalzaro, and in 2009 when Atty. Rose Versoza joined in the newscast and stayed until 2015. To strengthen its commitment of bringing the latest, most credible and most comprehensive news from the region, in July 2013, the newscast started its international broadcast on GMA News TV International alongside other regional newscasts Balitang Amianan (formerly 24 Oras North Central Luzon and 24 Oras Amianan) and One Mindanao (formerly Testigo, 24 Oras Southern Mindanao and 24 Oras Davao). Balitang Bisdak ended its 15th year run on November 7, 2014 as it adopts the branding of its now-main newscast 24 Oras into 24 Oras Central Visayas effective November 10. However, on February 1, 2016, 24 Oras Central Visayas reverted its branding back to Balitang Bisdak, after more than a year hiatus opposite GMA Dagupan's Balitang Amianan. On January 2, 2017, the newscast updated its opening billboard and lower third graphics similar to 24 Oras, together with other newscasts Balitang Amianan and 24 Oras Davao, later One Mindanao. On November 13, 2017, Balitang Bisdak was relaunched similar to sister newscasts Balitang Amianan and One Mindanao, and it is now available in major parts of Central and Eastern Visayas, by simulcasting the program through its relay stations in Tacloban, Bohol and Ormoc. Veteran reporter Alan Domingo joined Nalzaro and Quibod-Castro in the anchor team. Two days after the launch of GMA Regional TV Weekend News, on July 29, 2019, Balitang Bisdak updated their graphics and introduced a modified logo and new opening titles patterned with its co-produced national newscast (featuring the sceneries of the program's coverage area). For the first time, the newscast had a more relaxed set-up with couches instead of the tables and chairs that viewers usually see on typical newscasts intending to be an extension of viewers' living room, further connecting the news anchors and the viewers. In addition to the new studio set, Balitang Bisdak opens its doors to the public as it invites viewers to participate as live studio audience every Friday. Personalities Main anchors #Bobby Nalzaro #Alan Domingo #Cecille Quibod-Castro Main reporters #Suzzane Alueta - Program Manager #Victor Camion - Dumaguete correspondent #Chona Carreon (sit-in anchor for Cecille Quibod-Castro) #Yuri Deldig a.k.a. Yuri Richards - House Attack segment reporter #Demie Jane Hernani - Associate and Teleprompter Operator #Ronnie Roa - Leyte correspondent #Lou-Anne Mae Rondina #Nikko Sereno #Leo Udtohan - Bohol correspondent #Chello Vallena - Supervising Producer Former personalities #Atty. Rose Versoza #Monching Auxtero #Ana Desamparado #Ara Labra #Jun Veliganio #Mark Anthony Bautista #Bexmae Jumao-as #Greggy Magdadaro #Ching Pelayo #Lalaine Go #Aynee Triumfante #Vic Serna #Ademar Ochotorena Segments #Alerto (Police Reports) #Bisdak Sports (Sports News) #Flash Report (Breaking News) #Huli Cam (Road Accidents on CCTV) #Serbisyong Puso (Public Service) #Showbiz Kini (Showbiz News) #GMA Regional TV Presents (Special Reports) #Extra (Good News) #Bida Ka Bai (People/Profile News) #Balitang Barangay (Community News) #Batang Bisdak (Kiddie News) #Bisdak Laagan Society #Food Trip #Do-It-Yourself with Cecille #Dagan sa Panahon (Weather News) #Summer G-mik #House Attack #'Sa Maaan ... ?